mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
This page contains the list of all the minor characters in the series. Unmarked Ripple's Stepfather Ripple's mother self-proclaimed stepfather. He was beaten by Ripple due to his attempt of sexually harassing her. Ripple's Mother Ripple and her mother have a negative relationship due to her mother's emotional nature and her string of partners that resulted in Ripple being bullied at school. Hardgore Alice's Father Hardgore Alice's father murdered his wife after an explosive argument and was arrested. When Alice tried to visit him, he told her to not ever come back. Hardgore Alice's Uncle Hardgore Alice's uncle who took in Alice after her mother's death and care of her, giving her an allowance and making sure that she is never left wanting for anything. Restart Ninomiya-kun Ninomiya-kun is Pechka's crush. He plays baseball and hence is popular. Pechka brings him food that she makes using her magic, which he finds delicious, so that she can spend time with him. He reminds Pechka of an old friend. Pechka's Friends Pechka's friends who sacrificed themselves so that Pechka could win the Cranberry's test. Detec Bell's Brother Detec Bell's brother who is four years older than Detec Bell. Detec Bell's Father Detec Bell's father who has a bookshelf that's filled with mystery fictions. Director Director of the detective office to which Detec Bell belongs. The Second Lapis Lazuline's Father The Second Lapis Lazuline's father who works at night. He seems to be an honest person. Nokko-chan's Mother Nokko-chan's mother is very ill and has been hospitalized for years. Her husband ran away from the family since then. She cares a lot for her daughter, and her daughter cares a lot for her. Noguchi Sensei Nokko-chan's Former Boss Nokko-chan's former boss was very lax with her monitoring, however she came under investigation by the Land of Magic. Nokko-chan's Current Boss Nokko-chan's current boss is far stricter than her former one, insisting that Nokko-chan use her power as a magical girl to help others instead of just to make her own life easier. Episodes Masked Wonder's Classmate Appearing in A Wonderful Dream, Masked Wonder's male classmate who called Wonder a slut due to her passions of helping others. Shoichi Murota Appearing in Playing with Top Speed, Shoichi Murota was a politician and Top Speed's husband. Shoichi Murota's Younger Sister Mentioning in Playing with Top Speed, Shoichi Murota's younger sister was a close friend with Top Speed. Ayako Fuwa Appearing in Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family, Ayako is Akane's mother who is 52 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Aoi Fuwa Appearing in Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family, Aoi is Akane's older sister who is 31 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Asagi Fuwa Appearing in Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family, Asagi is Akane's older sister who is 25 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Ai Fuwa Appearing in Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family, Ai is Akane's younger sister who is 13 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Canossa Appearing in A Knight's Day Off, A participant of the Magical Girl Anime board's offline party. Misoyaki Appearing in A Knight's Day Off, A participant of the Magical Girl Anime board's offline party, who attempted to force onto La Pucelle but was later beaten by Yumenoshima Genopsycho. Totoyama Mentioning in Illegal Magical Girl, Totoyama is an attendant of Pfle's grandfather and a relative of Shadow Gale. Pfle's Grandfather Mentioning in Illegal Magical Girl, Pfle's deceased grandfather suffered from leg disability and eye disease, thus he had to travel by wheelchair. He seemed to know Rionetta's father. Rionetta's Parents Mentioning in Illegal Magical Girl, Rionetta's deceased parents were living in a wealthy lifestyle and they seemed to know Pfle's grandfather. Miharu Yatsu Appearing in The Memories of the Blue Magical Girl, she is a third-year middle school student who accompanied The Second Lapis Lazuline in her name succession test. Her memory of it is later erased by |The Third Generation two years later. Tama-chan Appearing in Cherna Christmas, Tama-chan is Miyokata Nonako's pet and Cherna Mouse's relative. Limited Mana's Father Mana's father is also the adopter and examiner of Hana Gekokujou. Kuru Kuru Hime's Father Kuru-Kuru Hime's father is a silent and unfriendly person. He was killed by Pukin. Karate Teacher Funny Trick's karate instructor who disappeared after Captain Grace crashed the dojo. Rain Pou's Older Sister Rain Pou's older sister who also raised Rain Pou. She used to abuse Rain Pou, but it stopped after Rain Pou became a magical girl. 7753's Parents She lives by herself after her parents had pass away, leaving her with some money and stocks that her parents left behind. JOKERS Inferno's Little Sister Inferno's little sister is also in the same class with Princess Tempest. Old Woman of the Inn An old woman who manages the inn that Pythie Frederica resided temporarily. ACES Patricia's Mercenary A mercenary group led by Patricia, it contains a least a dozen people. After the attack by Princess Deluge, what happened to them remains unknown. Deluge's Parents Princess Deluge's parents who pay extra attention to Deluge who had cried for more than half a month. Sachiko's Friends Premium Sachiko's friends convinced Sachiko to play with them using her magic, but this resulted in their deaths. Sachiko has felt guilty for this ever since. Magical Girl of Pastry Motif Magical Girl who worked with Glassianne in the cake shop that only opens once in a month. Episodes Φ Sari Appearing in Primula Farinosa, Sari is Koyuki's friend in high school. Tadokoro Sensei Mentioning in Primula Farinosa, Tadokoro sensei is Koyuki's science teacher in high school who is currently in maternity leave and is substituted by Mariko Fukuroi Magical Girl Who Can Make Darkness Appearing in Rainbow Friendship, she is a magical girl who fought with and was killed by Rain Pou. She can take away light or invalidate magical light source. Black Magical Girl Appearing in The Blue Magical Girl is Busy!, she is a magical girl wearing a black costume, and she made a trade with The Second Lapis Lazuline. Mage resided in UK Appearing in Fairy of the Examination Division, he is the mage whose mansion was attacked because of the unfair treatments to the magical girls. Uprising Magical Girls Appearing in Fairy of the Examination Division, they are the magical girls who are unsatisfied with the wage given by the mage. They went on a strike and took over the mage's mansion. Fateru Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Fateru is a normal person who worked in a security bureau in Pukin's era. He knows the existence of mages and magical girls. Boss Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, he is the boss of Fateru and of the security bureau. He has connection with Pukin. Junior Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, he is Fateru's junior(kouhai) who was guarding the mansion. Banheim Hogelten Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Banheim Hogelten, who is a mage and a trickster, is the owner of the mansion where the incident happened. He was accused by Pukin for being the murderer and was killed by the slave beasts. Mrs.Hogelten Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Mrs.Hogelten is Banheim's wife. She is also a trickster and was murdered in a closed room. Olgrave Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Olgrave is the butler of the Hogelten family and possibly the true murderer of the case. QUEENS Shufflin Prototype One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Shufflin Desert Warfare Type One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Shufflin Trainer Type One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Irene One of the member of the Puk's Faction. Beastman Brandia One of the member of the Puk's Faction. Ann Sardy One of the member of the Puk's Faction. Burstis One of the member of the Puk's Faction. Magical Ponzi One of the member of the Puk's Faction. F2P Breakdown Anna Marie She was one of Miss Margarite's former apprentice and was killed by challenging a Mao School's Magical Girl into a fight. Dreamy☆Chelsea's Mother Dreamy☆Chelsea's Mother is a Magical Girl who also urge her daughter to get a job. Other Pammy Character first appeared in Mao's School Hell Survival Game. Pammy is made using Mao Pam's wings and is used to broadcast the 36th Hell Survival Games#Hell Survival Game. Elementary School Girl Characters first appeared in Magical Shopping. A girl who broke her mother's birthday present and met Magicaloid 44. She also has a 2-year-old brother. Clantail's Grandparents Characters first mentioned in circle of life. Clantail's paternal grandparents who lived in the countryside of the mountains and had several chickens. Category:Characters